The Curse Returns
by Trinaluv33
Summary: Mistoffelees and The Rum Tum Tugger must run, for the evil Macavity is back, and wants revenge! Will the Cats make it away alive, or will Macavity finally get what he wants? Only rated T because I'm not sure what Macavity is capable of,so watch out 4 him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's a tail about Cats(hehe get it? tail! lol I'm hilarious!) (as you'll see me call him Misto sometimes) and The Rum Tum Tugger have to run for their lives when Macavity decides to get his revenge for the rescue of Old Deuteronomy. Rated T only because of Macavity- a character like that, who knows what could happen? No seriously, who knows? I don't. That's why I'm alittle afraid for Misto and Tugger. ANYWAY, Enough of my blabber and on with Chapter 1!**

The Rum Tum Tugger yawned the largest yawn known by any Jellicle Cat. He stretched out on the section of grass he was currently lounging on. He was almost comfortable, when suddenly, frightened meows came from the next alleyway.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Tugger recognized the terrified yelps as belonging to his dear friend and house mate, Mr. Mistoffelees.

Tugger's house began to race as he pictured his best friend in trouble. "I'm coming Misto! Don't worry!"

The moment The Rum Tum Tugger reached Mistoffelees, he slightly regretted it, slightly . Standing in front of Mistoffelees was the mystery cat himself, Macavity!

The fear that briefly filled his heart quickly left him when Macavity grabbed Mistoffelees. Seeing his friend in danger, Tugger charged in and clawed at Macavity's face. Macavity dropped Misto's limp body and ran, disappearing into the next alleyway. Tugger was about to give chase, when he heard a muffled groan of agony from Mr. Mistoffelees.

The Rum Tum Tugger bent down by his friend and carefully turn Misto on his back. A cry of pain escaped the tuxedo's lips.

"It's okay now, Misto. Macavity's gone. I scared him away with my ferocity," Tugger joked, trying to cheer his friend up. Mistoffelees smiled halfheartedly and tried to laugh, but ended up with a coughing spell. He frowned. "Tugger, Macavity'll come back. He said-" Mistoffelees was siezed by a coughing fit again.

"Calm down!" Tugger exclaimed, worried for Misto. "Now slowly. What did he say?"

"He said he's going to get his reveng on me for rescuing Old Deuteronomy! He's going to take over the junk yard, and- and- and we'll all be forced to serve him! We have- we - we have t-to," Mistoffelees started gasping for breath for air. Tugger finally saw how bad Misto's condition actually was. He had a gaint bump on his forehead- maybe a concussion-, scratches all over his body, a broken arm, and his fur was all messed up.

"C'mon buddy," Tugger said, slinging Misto's good arm around his neck and helping him up. "We've gotta get you some help." They made their way towards the exit of the alley, when suddenly loud, piercing wails were heard throughout the junkyard.

"Oh no!" Misto exclaimed in terror. "They raised the alarm!" They quickened their pace, but before they could reach the exit, silver bars barred their way. They were trapped outside with no way to get in!

**I hope you liked chapter 1! Please review! Chapter 2 will be up soon. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy. But that's no excuse, so on with the story! Thanks to those who've read and/or reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

"Oh, there's no way in!" Mistoffolees cried dispairingly. "We're live bait for Macavity!"

Tugger looked down, embarrassed.

"What?"

"Well," Tugger started. "I know another way in."

Mr. Mistoffolees gasped. "What! And you didn't tell anyone? Macavity could've broke in any time!"

"Calm down Misty. I'm the only one who knows where it is. Besides, I only used it to sneak out for some me time."

Mistoffolees sighed heavily and started walking away from the gates. "Well, we better start walking."

"Yeah, 'cause it's all the way on the other side of the junkyard." Misto stopped abruptly.

"That could take days to get there!" Misto cried dramatically.

"Well," Tugger laughed. "We better get started!"

**OoO**

"Don't worry master. I've raised thee alarm. They'll never make it back before your wrath!"

Macavity laughed evilly. "You never fail me, my friend. Now, I have one more job for you. Listen carefully to what I've got to say,"

**OoO**

"Tug, are we... almost..." Misto stumbled and landed on the hard ground. The Rum Tum Tugger rushed over to his friend and helped him up.

"Misto, slow down. You're dehydrated. Come on, there's a water hole somewhere... I think..." They stumbled down to where Tugger assumed the water hole was. Luckily for Mr. Mistoffolees-who was about to pass out from lack of water- they found the water hole. Misto rushed over to the water, almost tripping, and drank. When Misto finished, Tugger and he continued on their long way. They were coming along side a rive, when out of nowhere, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer jumped out infront of them.

"Hello, tux. You look worse for wear," Rumpleteazer walked teasingly around Misto. "Looks like you two are in need of some assistance."

"Ha! From you thieves? We'd rather be trapped outside the gates for eternity." Tugger scoffed.

"Then that's what you'll get." Mungojerrie grabbed Mistoffolees and threw him to his sister, who threw him into the river.

Misto thrashed wildly in the water. "Tugger, run!" Before Tugger could even argue, Mungojerrie took hold of Tugger and sent him crashing into the wall. As consciousness left Tugger, he had enough time to glimpse a frightened Mistoffolees being carried away on the dreadful currents.

**I never give Misto a break, do I? I know, I'm wicked. Will Tugger be able to save Misto in time? I guess you'll have to find out next time! MUAHAHA! And who is working for Macavity? Is it Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer, or could you have sworn, that it might have been both? :D Again, I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, but please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**FORGIVE ME! I'm such a terribly unmotivated person. It is true; I'm a pessimist. Let's forget about the past. What matters is, I'M FINALLY UPDATING! Now, enough with this boring part. Thanks so much for my lovely readers who haven't given up on my YET. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN**

Misto clung drastically to the rock, the wind blowing in his face, as if to try to push him away. He could no longer see Tugger; the currents had done their job. Looking around him, he seemed helplessly alone in a vast sea of blue.

Tugger stood up cautiously, his brain pounding in his skull. What had happened? His mind was fuzzy, and he had trouble recalling what happened. Only one thought kept repeating in his mind- Misto! Suddenly recognition sparked in his brain.

Looking around fearfully, he called out his friend's name. "Misto!" Deep on the horizon a black smudge could be seen- barely, that is.

Going on a hunch, Tugger plunged into the icy blues, swimming fitfully. Although his motivation, he began to tire quickly. Cats, as all know, were not especially good swimmers. Deciding to let the current take him, he soon came flying at a unfortunate looking Misto, still clinging fearfully to the water rock. As Tugger passed near him, he caught the rock. Floating next to Misto, he took in his full condition.

Misto's eyes were drooped half closed, weariness and lack of sleep weighing him down. His fur was a blackish crimson in the areas Macavity-that devil!- had attacked. How he wanted to help Misto and get them both back in the safety of the junkyard! Shaking Misto determinedly-but not hard enough to hurt him- Tugger awoke him out of his half sleep.

"Misto, you have to stay awake! Do you think you could use your magic to get us out of here?"

Misto shook his head, trying to clear his foggy mind. He looked up at Tugger, his blue eyes doubtful. "I don't know, Tug. I'm out of my element here, and I'm not very strong as it is."

Tugger pleaded with him. "You have to try, Misto, or we'll drown or freeze- whichever comes first!"

Misto nodded his head in agreement. Closing his eyes in concentration, Misto muttered some magic words that Tugger couldn't comprehend. Suddenly, the world seemed to twirl around the two and the water disappeared. Then the world went black...

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry 'bout the cliffie, but I do love a good cliff hanger. Any comments, questions, appraisals, or advice, feel free to review! I BEG YOU! REVIEW!**


End file.
